


Unlocking Your Heart

by pastles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastles/pseuds/pastles
Summary: The 5 times Kuroo gets surprised when he unlocks his phone and the 1 time Sawamura was surprisedOrKuroo doesn't really keep good track of his phone, and way too many people know his passwordAlso, random angst? What? GDI, DAICHI.





	Unlocking Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Also, happy birthday Kuroo!!!
> 
> This fic happened because of this ridiculously cute picture Gabby and I saw. And we decided to do one each xD And I'm so glad to make it in time for Kuroo's birthday \\(^_^)/
> 
> Please ignore the title XD

1\. 3rd Gym Days: Bros4Life

The first time it happened, it wasn't even Daichi's idea. Somehow, Bokuto had somehow gotten hold of Kuroo's mobile phone and password and he was waving it in Daichi's face as he exclaimed that he had a BRILLIANT plan. Daichi had to admit, the background of a photo of a black cat was both cute and seriously just way too predictable. Before Daichi could ask what was happening, Bokuto pulled him close into a one arm hug, and told Daichi to smile as he took a photo of the both of them. Bokuto took one look at the photo and declared it, "Awesome!" Daichi wasn't sure if the photo was really awesome or not, especially since it seemed that the angle wasn't too good, and Daichi's face (with what he thought was a rather awkward and weird expression) was pretty much dominating the screen with only the tips of Bokuto's hair seen.

Evidently, Bokuto's selfie skill was just as bad as Daichi's.

But the Karasuno captain didn't say anything since Bokuto looked so pleased with himself as he cackled while tapping on Kuroo's phone. They made their way back to the canteen; Bokuto had pulled Daichi away from lunch. When they saw Kuroo, he was eating his lunch while nagging at Kozume to eat more. Evidently, he hadn't discovered that his friend had his mobile.

"Hey, Kuroooooo…" Bokuto bounced towards the Nekoma table while Daichi went back to his lunch. Seriously, sometimes it was more tiring to interact with Bokuto than it was to train.

"What was that all about?" Suga smiled as Daichi reached for the chopsticks that he had placed over his bowl.

"No idea, actually." Daichi started eating again, but he found his attention drawn towards Kuro… Bokuto as the other boy plopped down opposite Kuroo. Most of the other boys had already left the canteen, probably to rest before the afternoon training session began, or to train more. Daichi hoped that Hinata and Kageyama didn't over do it. He knew that it was frustrating when things didn't go the way you wanted to, but he hoped his juniors didn't rush too much. He could feel that Karasuno was on the precipice of something, and sometimes you just had to let those things build on their own.

Daichi was interrupted from his musing by a loud laugh from the Bokuto-Kuroo table. He looked up from his food to see red faced Kuroo glaring at Bokuto while he snatched his phone back. Daichi forced his attention back to his rice and hurriedly finished his food. He rushed out of the canteen with a nod at Bokuto and Kuroo when he walked by them. He noticed that Kuroo's mobile was on the table by Kuroo's tray and that Bokuto had an expression full of anticipation.

"Sawamura, you going back to the court? I'll come with you." Bokuto stood and reached across the table to ruffle Kuroo's hair. "See you in a bit, Kuroo."

Kuroo made a noncommittal noise and continued with his meal; Kozume seemed to have made his escape.

"Later, Kuroo." Daichi felt like had to say something even though Kuroo looked completely focused on his food.

"Come on, Sawamuraaaa."

"Later, Sawamura."

Daichi tried to fight off an odd sense of annoyance and hopelessness when he stepped away with Bokuto. That feeling continued to stay with him even as he stepped into the practice hall. Daichi was annoyed that he was annoyed and that he had no idea why he was annoyed. Kuroo was just concentrating on his food, that was all. It was something that Daichi noticed about Kuroo. The taller boy had really good manners and sometimes, Dachi found himself thinking that for all Kuroo's apparent lax actions off court, the rooster head had a certain grace to him sometimes.

That grace was nowhere to be found as a loud bang from the door caused Daichi to turn his around in time to see a red-faced and panting Kuroo crashing into the hall.

"BOKUTO!" Kuroo waved his phone at Bokuto. 

Bokuto laughed and gave Kuroo a thumb's up. "Hey Kuroo… Did you like my present?"

Kuroo groaned and squatted down by the doors, hiding his face in his knees.

"What was THAT?" Suga whispered to Daichi.

"Not a clue." Daichi shrugged and made himself turn back towards his team; even ignoring the yell from Kuroo as he got kicked in the side by Kozume as the setting walked past him.

"Kenma!"

Taking a deep breath, Daichi turned his focus back on the ball in his hand. There was a reason why they were here and it was to train; not to play around with cute catlike captains of other teams.

No matter how distracting they were.

2\. Birthday Present 1 (Kenma is an observant little shit)  
Daichi didn't even know about the second time. He wasn't anywhere near Kuroo when the other boy unlocked the phone and was so shocked that he dropped it, causing the back to pop out and him having to scramble for the battery.

Luckily the phone got off easy, there was nary a scratch on it and the screen didn't crack. Kuroo's heart didn't though, he felt like it was beating so hard that it was going to burst out of his chest.

"I told you to get a cover for it, didn't I?" His best friend appeared beside him, a tired expression on his face as he looked down at Kuroo, who was still clutching onto his phone and staring at the new wallpaper.

"Kenma! Did you do this?"

"Happy Birthday, Kuro."

++++++++++

"Suga, why did you want to take my photo?" Daichi was a little perplexed as he smoothed his shirt back down. Suga had an extremely suspicious expression on his face as he was tapping on his phone.

"No reason, Daichi. Just wanted to test out my camera."

"And you needed me to lift my shirt up because?" Daichi wondered if he was too trusting sometimes. He never really did like having photos taken of him. It was okay if it was a group photo, but he always felt awkward if it was just him alone.

"Because… it's the 17th of November."

"Okaaaaay???"

"Oh Daichi, you're so lucky people actually think you're cute."

"What? Suga? But I'm not?" Daichi's friends were so weird. He shrugged and filed it under his "Suga is weird and it's best to not ask too many questions" box. Besides, he trusted his friend enough to know that he wasn't going to do anything bad with his photo. Probably. "Whatever, come on, practice's about to start."

"Got it." Suga tossed his phone back into his bag and zipped it close. "Hey, did you get Hata-sensei's English homework…"

[Sugawara: So? Did he like it?]  
[Kozume: Thanks. He did.]

3\. It was kinda creepy, but you're lucky I like you too

Daichi would readily admit that he seemed oblivious to certain situations. Mostly the ones that involved his feelings or the feelings of others. To a certain extent, it was deliberate on his part. It was already difficult juggling school work and volleyball; Daichi really didn't need the extra drama of romantic feelings in his life. 

Especially if you considered the fact that he was gay, and while he didn't pay attention to the opinions of the general public, he really didn't need the added stress in his life. Besides, he'd already resigned himself to the fact that he was not going to be able to find a boyfriend while he was still in high school

High school boys were /dicks/.

While it did sadden him sometimes when he had to restrain himself while talking to his classmates about the types of people he liked, or when he heard them making jokes about gay people, Daichi was also grateful that his friends in the volleyball club, who knew about his sexual preferences, were rather accepting about things.

So he had never really allowed himself to think of anyone in that manner. 

Until his 3rd year in high school. 

Their newest advisor, Takeda-sensei, was really a godsend. Even though he was a total newbie when it came to volleyball, he never slacked on his duties as an advisor. He was even able to arrange a practice match for them with one of the top teams in Miyagi (but that was probably more due to Kageyama than anything).

But the feather in Takeda-sensei's cap was his success in persuading Coach Ukai's grandson to become their coach, thereby lifting a huge weight off Daichi's shoulders. And he was even able to persuade Nekoma, Karasuno's fated rivals, to hold practice matches with them. It seemed liked everything was falling into place for his team.

Which was why he didn't expect his heart to trip when he first saw the captain of the Nekoma team. Daichi had always thought that he didn't have a type, but evidently he did, and it ran to tall, lean, smirky, cunning with a ridiculous and messy hairstyle.

It took all of Daichi's concentration and discipline to focus on volleyball, and on the whole Nekoma team instead of its captain. Fortunately, Nekoma was a strong team; strong enough that Daichi had no extra attention to give to a specific player. But he still found himself throwing glances at the other captain during breaks, watching the taller boy speak with his teammates, eyes following the beads of sweat that slid down the other boy's arms. At one point, he was so fixated on Kuroo that it took a thump on his back from Suga for Daichi to bring his attention back to his own team.

"Why don't you leave the intimidating to when you're on the court?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Daichi hurriedly lifted his towel to cover his face, pretending to wipe sweat off it. He hoped he wasn't blushing too hard, or if he were, Suga would think that it was from their earlier exertions. 

"You keep staring at Nekoma. I know they're really good, and way stronger than us now, but you don't have to worry that much... " Suga's eyes narrowed and Daichi cursed silently. One of the best things about Suga was that he was pretty observant. One of the worst things about Suga was that he was pretty observant. 

Especially when it came to things Daichi didn't want known. That was how Suga found out about Daichi being gay in the first place.

"Oh? Oh ho ho?"

Suga could be such a /dick/.

"Shut up, Suga."

"I didn't even say anything, Daichi."

Daichi refused to dignify that with an answer, but luckily for him, the whistle blew and their coaches had them playing another match again.

It was a good tired that had Daichi's legs trembling and him forcing his arms to not shake too much as he shook hands with Kuroo. He had learnt so much from the practice match and he wished that there would be other opportunities. Kuroo had his cunning smile on his face, the one that seemed really innocent but still had Daichi's hackles rising. When they released each other from the handshake, Daichi didn't say anything, except nod at Kuroo, very conscious of the piece of paper that Kuroo had snuck into his palm during their handshake.

Seriously, who still gave people their numbers in such a manner in this day and age?

But that was a memory that Dachi really cherished. Kuroo had actually been extremely kind and patient every time Daichi would message him about some problems with the team that he felt was a little difficult to discuss with Suga or Asashi. Sometimes, Kuroo even went as far as to actually call Daichi if the problem was especially iffy. Or Kuroo's suggestions would take too long to type out.

It most certainly did not help Daichi's heart to see Kuroo's name light up on his screen with an incoming call. 

But he managed to suppress whatever feelings that were building up in him. It was impossible for them; disregarding the distance between the 2 of them, Daichi wasn't even sure whether Kuroo was interested in boys or not. It was better to not pursue anything; it would be better for him to just remain friends with the Nekoma captain. He was a third year high school university track student with a Nationals team on his shoulders. He really didn't need this. Not now.

Not ever.

There'd be other frustratingly adorable, snarky but dorky boys after high school.

So he kept Kuroo at an arm's length, always friendly and tried not to imagine how the taller boy's lips would feel.

It certainly didn't help that Kuroo was so friendly to Daichi; sure he was friendly to most everyone, but somehow it seemed that he was extremely friendly with Daichi. A little more touchy with Daichi than compared with others. Daichi dismissed it as his stupid heart making his head see things that were not true. 

At one point, Daichi, Suga, and Asahi had travelled to Tokyo to take a look at the various universities that they were considering. And Kuroo had immediately suggested that the Karasuno third years meet up with the Nekoma third years. To help them save money, the Nekoma boys had offered to each take a Karasuno boy in, despite their protests. So that was how Asashi ended up bunking in with Kai, Suga with Yaku, and, even with all his protests, Daichi was staying over with Kuroo. 

Suga had given him a rather painful jab in the side when they reached the station and Daichi was still protesting the arrangement.

"It's already decided, Daichi. Don't be an ass. They were so kind to offer." Suga hissed at his captain.

"Yes, but why do I have to stay with Kuroo?" Daichi pleaded with Suga, eyes desperate.

"What? Don't you want to stay with me? I'm so hurt, Sa~amura." Came the familiar cocky voice.

Crap, though Daichi. This was not going to end well for him

"Hey Kuroo," Suga smoothly greeted the boy, and gave him his best smile. 

"Sup, Suga." Kuroo gave Asahi a soft pat at the back at the boy's soft greeting. "What, Sawamura, no greeting for your favourite rival captain?"

"Kuroo." Daichi calmed his beating heart, and took a deep breath. "Hey. How are you? Thanks for the offer to let us stay with you guys."

"So formal." It might have been Daichi's imagination but for a split second, Kuroo had a hurt look on his face. 

"Sorry, I…" But Daichi was interrupted by the arrival of Kai and Yaku. Once his friends arrived, Kuroo was all smiles and small talk.

It wasn't until later that night, after dinner and socialising with Kuroo's parents, while they were getting ready for bed that Daichi had a chance to talk to Kuroo alone.

"Hey, Kuroo?" Daichi pulled at his sweater sleeves, until his hands were covered.

"Hmm?" Kuroo looked up from his phone; he was lying on his bed, back against the headrest, and arm cushioning his head on the wall.

Daichi bit on his lower lip, "I'm really sorry about what I said earlier on. I really didn't mean it."

"It's okay. I don't mind." Kuroo placed his phone down and sat up properly, looking Daichi straight in the eye. "Have I made you uncomfortable though?"

"No, no, it wasn't that! It's not you, really. I'm just… ack." In his haste to reassure Kuroo, Daichi tripped on the futon and he fell forward.

"God, Sawamura. You're really quite clumsy, aren't you." Kuroo huffed as he pushed Daichi gently back up; Daichi could hear the amusement in his voice and something in him relaxed. He was feeling awful about hurting Kuroo, especially when it wasn't the other boy's fault that Daichi found him so cute.

"Yeah, I am. Sorry." Daichi laughed softly as he pressed against the bed to try to regain his balance. "Ah!"

The 2 boys looked on in horror as Kuroo's phone, placed near the edge of the bed started to slip down when the bed dipped from Daichi's hand pushing on it.

"Got it!" Daichi raised it triumphantly. He'd managed to grab onto the phone before it hit the floor.

A memory flickered, and Daichi remembered that summer, and a really silly wallpaper of a cat. He remembered the annoyance he had felt when Kuroo ignored him, and wow, he had been crushing on Kuroo for quite a while already. Looking down at the phone in his arm, Daichi didn't realise the growing look of horror on Kuroo's face.

"No, Sawamura!"

Daichi blinked, a rumbling growing in his ears and all of a sudden, all he could hear was the loud thudding of his heart.

For some reason, Kuroo's wallpaper was a photo of him. Daichi recognised the photo, it was the one Suga had taken of him in their club locker room. The one where Daichi had pulled up the hem of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face and where Suga had suddenly whipped his phone out and had taken a photo of him. Daichi never did press Suga why he had taken the photo, and now he was wondering if whether he should have been more curious about why Suga was taking his photo.

"Wha… what?"

"Ack, I'm so sorry. I'll delete it. I'm so sorry, Sawamura." Kuroo finally snapped out of his stunned state and reached out to take the phone from Daichi.

Daichi shifted away, making sure that Kuroo was not able to reach the phone. "Explain yourself, Kuroo."

His heart still beating like it was the extreme level of the stupid taiko drum game, and Daichi looked at Kuroo with much interest as the other boy's face slowly grew redder the longer Daichi stared at him.

There were very few reasons why a person might have another person as their mobile phone's wallpaper. And they were all rather encouraging to someone who happened to have a crush on said owner of the mobile phone.

At the very least, it had given Daichi to see the great Kuroo Tetsurou grow /extremely/ red in the face before hiding his face behind his hands. He was muttering something and while Daichi was tempted to draw out Kuroo's embarrassment, the joy that he was feeling just made him blurt out the first thing in his head.

"I like you a lot, Kuroo Tetsurou. Would you go out with me?"

4\. Birthday Present 2 (Suga is a demon in disguise)  
Daichi couldn't believe that he let Sugawara talk him into it. He felt all awkward as he allowed his friend to adjust his limbs while he sat in the chair. It was for a school project he said. Also, Kuroo deserved something nice too. Just because the other boy was totally head over heels for Daichi didn't mean that Daichi could take things for granted.

Daichi felt his face flush at Suga's words. Yeah, he knew how gone for him Kuroo was. But it was fair as Daichi was just as gone for Kuroo. He just rarely showed it in obvious ways; unlike his boyfriend who had an embarrassing habit of putting Daichi's photo as his phone wallpaper and then deliberately showing it to people. At first, Daichi had protested, not wanting his photo on Kuroo's screen but Kuroo looked so dejected that Daichi gave in. There was no harm done, except maybe to Daichi's blood pressure every time he blushed.

But since Kuroo enjoyed it, and it really didn't take too much to make him happy, Daichi gave in and got used to the fact his face was going to be on his boyfriend's mobile phone home screen (that he cleared of all icons, everything else was on a different screen) for the foreseeable future.

Forever, if Daichi was being honest with himself. He wanted to be on that screen forever.

"Daichi? You all right?"

Suga's voice cut through Daichi's musings and he looked up to see his friend smiling.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything!"

"And yet I heard you loud and clear." Daichi muttered and sighed. He could feel his back starting to strain at the pose that he was holding. It wasn't an extremely contorted pose, he just had a leg slung over one arm of the chair with the other foot on the floor. He's back was leaning against the back of the armchair, while an arm was placed on the other arm. He couldn't really fully relax into the chair, something to do with his pose collapsing or… Daichi lost Suga at that point.

Also, his shirt was unbuttoned, untucked from his pants, and only barely covering his chest. Daichi was sure that his blush could be seen halfway down his body. Kuroo had always teased him about it; with both words and actions.

Daichi shifted and hoped that the bite marks he spotted that morning in the shower were not too obvious.

"Are you almost done?"

"One more. Stay in that position, but think of something nice. You still look a bit too serious."

"But this is my normal face, Suga!"

"Something nice, Daichi."

Over the years, Daichi had learnt to not argue with his friend when he had that look on his face. It was the same look that Suga had given Ukai during their first training camp together all those years ago. It was a look that Daichi knew he would never want to fight against.

Something nice? Daichi almost scrunched his face up while trying to think of something nice. Unbidden, Kuroo's face when he woke up next to Daichi that morning floated into his mind. His hair was a mess, but his expression was soft and he was warm from sleep. Daichi wanted to wake up to that face forever.

"Oh, that's a good face. Want to see the photo first?"

"No… yes… No… urgh, yes. Give it to me."

Daichi took the phone from Suga and felt the back of his neck burn at the photo on it.

"Ur…"

"That's not a bad picture, if I should say so myself."

"I hate you."

"Yeah, yeah." Suga just patted Daichi's head with an indulgent air and tapped on the phone and then placed the phone on the small coffee table. "Thanks for the help today."

"I don't see why Kuroo gets a present when I was the one helping you." Daichi grumbled as while Suga was packing up.

"Ah, but that's the beauty of my gift, Daichi. It's actually really a present for the both of you. In any case, it's almost a tradition on my part."

"I don't see how?"

Suga just laughed at him. "Your scary expression never worked even when we were on the same team, Daichi. And stop being a whiny baby. What would our juniors think if they saw this?"

"Whatever," Daichi huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. "Begone you demon."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll take off. I know you don't want anyone to intrude in your happy times with your booooyfriiiiend."

"Suga!"

"Bye, Daichi!"

The flat fell into silence with Suga's departure and Daichi started cleaning up some of the mess, moving things back into place. Kuroo wasn't due home for another hour or so, and it was Daichi's turn to cook that night. Daichi had suggested that they go out for dinner, but Kuroo had been adamant about staying in. He couldn't help the glances he kept throwing to the phone. Kuroo had left the phone at home when he rushed out for school that morning, but he managed to contact Daichi using a classmate's phone and Daichi was able to reassure the other boy that his phone was, in fact, at home and not lost.

Hearing the door unlocking had Daichi looking up from the fish frying in the pan. He was still getting used to cooking mackerel; luckily for him, his boyfriend was not a picky eater. And Daichi never really did burn the fish too badly anyway.

"I'm home."

"Welcome back," Daichi shifted his head so that Kuroo was able to give him a light kiss on his cheek. That was another of Kuroo's habits that Daichi was slowly getting used to. But at least he enjoyed this habit.

"Your phone's on the table." Might as well get through this embarrassment as quickly as possible.

"Thanks! I was so worried when I couldn't find it."

"Ah, yeah. Luckily no one was looking for you today." Daichi plated the fish and resisted the urge to hide. 

"Who else would be looking for me? You're at hom…" Kuroo cut off with a loud choke and there was a soft thud that had Daichi glancing up worriedly up towards the living room.

Daichi couldn't help the fond smile that formed at Kuroo's flabbergasted expression as he picked his phone up from the sofa. He continued staring at his phone screen until Daichi started to feel uncomfortable (and maybe a little jealous). He cleared his throat and swallowed rather audibly at Kuroo's intense expression when the taller boy turned to look at him.

Kuroo's eyes flicked to the phone screen again, and Daichi could feel himself growing hotter.

"Suga took that photo… and err… Happy birthday?"

Daichi could only let out a small "ack" as Kuroo strode towards him, grabbed his arm and practically dragged him to the bedroom.

Suga was right, Daichi did get something from that present to Kuroo also.

5\. Just A Gentle Reminder  
After the past few times, at least it was Daichi who did it this time. It was finals week and he had barely seen Tetsurou for the past month, despite them sharing the same flat. They were both so busy mugging for their exams and crunching out their reports and essays. Daichi was so stressed that he almost kicked a hole in the living room wall one night when his laptop decided to just give up on life. Tetsurou managed to calm him down by pushing him into the bathroom, taking a shower with him, and fixing them hot chocolate while Daichi was soaking in the tub.

It was their last relaxing night for a very long time.

They had managed to have breakfast together that morning, and Daichi was dismayed to see how tired Tetsurou looked. The dark rings under the normally expressive eyes were alarming and even the usual smirk was tinged with tiredness. They were both usually not that functional in the morning anyway, and so it took a while for Daichi to come out of his worry to notice that Tetsurou was talking to him. He had been so focused on cataloguing all of signs of Tetsurou's current health status that he hadn't even heard the other boy.

"Sorry, I got distracted."

"I know I look good, Sawamura." Daichi snorted but even Tetsurou's voice sounded tired. "Are you eating properly? You look like you've lost weight."

So like Tetsurou to care even when he was so tired himself. Daichi felt his heart flutter and his feelings just warmed him all the way down into his bones. Without saying a word, Daichi leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Tetsurou's lips, tasting the black coffee the boy could never do without in the morning.

"Wow, not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

Daichi shrugged, feeling his face heat up; he was never one for physical affections. "I just felt like it."

"You should feel like that more often."

"You're going to be late if you don't go shower now." Daichi couldn't change the subject fast enough.

"Crap! You're right." Tetsurou gulped down the rest of his coffee and hurriedly placed his dishes in the sink, throwing Daichi a grateful look when he took over. 

"You're the best," Tetsurou pecked Daichi on the cheek and rushed to take his shower.

Daichi made quick work of the dishes and was wiping down the table when he spied Kuroo's phone on their bookshelf. Making a decision, he picked it up and after 5 minutes of checking his angle and taking a photo, and another 5 to find the photo editing app, Daichi placed it back onto the shelf.

Not so long after, Tetsurou rushed out of the shower, back into his room to grab with bag, and with another hurried kiss, he rushed out with a loud, "Bye, see you later!"

Daichi wished he could be around to see Tetsurou's face when he unlocked his phone.

++++++++++

A loud thump caught her attention and Rika turned to her left to see her coursemate with his head down, his face on the table, while his hand clutched his phone. Giving in to her nosiness, she peered at his screen and almost couldn't resist her urge to coo.

"Why is he so cute, Rika? Why?"

If Rika didn't know any better, she'd have thought Kuroo was being tortured, but since she knew the truth, she ignored his tortured tone and grabbed his phone from him. Kuroo groaned once more and folded his arms on the table, burying his face in them.

"He's going to kill me one day, Rika."

Rika laughed, if things went on the way things did, Kuroo might actually really die of his boyfriend's cuteness. She had met Sawamura a few times and knew that he rarely did something like this. That was probably why the awkward looking picture (he wasn't even looking properly at the camera, for crying out) and the little note at the side that said, "Don't drink too much coffee!" felt so cute to her.

"If you die, can I take him?"

"NO! You can never have him!" Kuroo snatched his phone back and started typing furiously on it. Rika knew who it was when that stupid expression Kuroo always had when talking about his cute boyfriend appeared.

"I can't believe I thought you were hot when we first met."

"Shut up, Rika."

6\. This is my good side, all right?  
"I'm home!" Tetsurou dumped his keys in the little glass container on top of the shoe cabinet as he slipped his shoes off.

"Welcome back!" Daichi's voice came from the living room and Tetsurou could hear the thread of frustration in it.

Making his way to the living room, Tetsurou was more than a little amused to see his Daichi's butt up in the air as the other boy reached under their dinky sofa, sweeping around under it. He could stay there the whole night just staring at that ass, but Daichi would probably kill him when he noticed the staring. Walking until he was sure that Daichi could see his feet, Tetsurou crouched down.

"What'chu doing down there, country boy? Is this some sort of custom you do out in the boondocks?"

"I'm looking for my phone, you ass." Daichi withdrew his arm from under the sofa and sat up. His face a little red, with sweat beading on his forehead.

"What happened to it?" Tetsurou, pulling on his shirt sleeve so that he could reach out and use the cuff to wipe the sweat away.

"No idea, I swear I still had it when I got home, and I was texting Suga while watching something on the tv. I think I dozed off… Shut it." Daichi pushed against Tetsurou's shoulder when a grin grew on the taller boy's face. "And now I can't find it."

"I hope you didn't fall asleep in the middle of talking to Suga."

"Shut up, I've only done it to you once." Daichi made a face as they both started to search around the cushions again.

"Oh man, I was so hurt. I didn't realise that I was boring you until I heard your loud snores on the phone." Tetsurou was really enjoying the flushing on Daichi's face, it didn't matter if it was from embarrassment or annoyance, he thought Daichi looked cute either way. Tetsurou might be missing some sort of survival instincts since he continue grinning even while Daichi's frown grew deeper as both of them gave up and just started pulling the cushions off the sofa.

"Luckily you don't snore as loudly now, eh?"

"Tetsurou… I swear to god… if you… Hey! Give that back!"

"Ah, ah, ah, Daichi-kun, you were going to be mean to me. Why should I give this back to you? Are you hiding some sort of secret on your phone?"

"Tetsurou, stop it." 

Tetsurou laughed as Daichi grabbed hold of his shoulder and started jumping to try to grab his phone back. Tetsurou managed to just keep the phone out of reach. They were both laughing while Daichi continued to hop at his phone, Tetsurou's arm around his waist to that they won't fall. With one hand, and in full view of Daichi, Tetsurou swiped at the lock pattern, ignoring Daichi's protests and the arm that was starting to tighten around his neck. He knew that Daichi was not really that annoyed; if he had been, he'd have told Tetsurou so. 

Tetsurou felt Daichi's lips on his neck, right at the sensitive spot just under his ear, at the same time he saw the background on Daichi's mobile phone. That was the reason why he squeaked and Daichi was finally able to grab his phone back, clutching it to his chest even though Tetsurou didn't move his arm away.

"God, Sawamura… you're going to kill me."

"Oh? So, I'm Sawamura now?" Tetsurou could feel Daichi's grin against his cheek as he snuggled his face against the shorter boy's neck.

"You are when you're trying to kill me with your cuteness, the way you did when we were still in high school."

"I'm not cute," Daichi pushed at Kuroo, who finally lifted his head.

"You are, to me."

"Shut it."

"About your cuteness? Never!!!" The laugh Daichi gave as Tetsurou tightened his grip and lifted him up made the taller boy feel lightheaded and all floaty. How could this one person make him so happy?

"Ok, fine, fine. I'm cute. Now put me down before you strain your back."

Tetsurou grumbled but released Daichi gently. "When did you even take that photo? And when did you change your background? I swear that it was still that picture of that ramen you love just last week."

"I just changed it just now actually." Daichi muttered as they put the cushions back. "Suga was going on about your wallpapers."

"Aww… you know you don't need to put my lovely picture on your phone if you didn't want to right? I put it because I want to show off to the world how cute my boy is." Tetsurou pulled Daichi down on the sofa next to him.

"You're such a sap," Daichi rested his head on Tetsurou's shoulder. "It's not that I didn't want to, I just… never really thought about it."

"Oh ho ho ho? Really, Sawamura?" Tetsurou bent his head to give Daichi a peck on the head. "Then how about we take a proper picture together. You gotta get my good side, you know. If not, how are people going to be intimidated by my good looks and stay away from my boyfriend? Not that my sleeping face isn't good looking..."

Despite sighing really loudly, Daichi still obediently passed his mobile to Tetsurou. Between the both of them, Tetsurou had much better selfie skills. Probably something to do with his much longer arms. He lifted his phone up, tilted his head so that both their faces were so close that it was almost impossible to see where Daichi's short hair ended and Tetsurou's messy one started.

"Smile, Dai."

[Omake]

"Oh my god, bro, is that your ass? Why do you have your ass as your phone wallpaper, Bokuto?!"

"That's because it's a nice ass!"


End file.
